Class
thumb|300px thumb|300px thumb|300px Class ist ein vorläufig 8-teiliges Spin Off der Serie Doctor Who. Die Mini-Serie soll im Oktober 2016 auf der Online Platform der BBC starten. Übersicht Class richtet sich besonders an Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene. Die ersten Folgen sollen im Oktober 2016 veröffentlicht werden. Twitter Patrick Ness Patrick Ness hatte die Idee für die Serie und wird alle 8 Episoden schreiben. Die Episoden sind alle 45 Minuten lang. Als vergleichbare Serien/Filmreihen werden Buffy the Vampire Slayer und The Hunger Games genannt.Class: A New Spin-Off Announced For 2016 Handlung Class wird in der Coal Hill School spielen.Doctor Who Spin Off: Class Die Schule war 1963 Handlungsort der ersten Episode von Doctor Who. Susan, die Enkelin des Doctors, besuchte diese Schule. Wie alle Abiturienten haben die Schüler der Coal Hill Geheimnisse und verborgene Wünsche. Sie sehen sich mit ihren eigenen schlimmsten Befürchtungen, ihrem Leben mit ihren Freunden, Eltern, der Schularbeit, Sex und Trauer konfrontiert - Zusätzlich droht ihre eigene Existenz dem Ende zuzugehen. In der Coal Hill Schule begannen die Abenteuer von Ian Chesterton und Barbara Wright, was jedoch seinen Preis fordert. Die Zeitreisen über die Jahre hinweg haben dazu geführt, dass die Wände von Raum und Zeit dünn werden. Etwas droht durch diese hindurch zu kommen. Und dieses Etwas wartet nur darauf alles und jeden zu töten und in den Schatten zu ziehen. Angst und Krieg kommen zur Coal Hill Schule ... Class wird ein komplett neues Licht auf das Doctor Who Universum werfen.BBC Three announce cast for Doctor Who spin off - Class Charaktere Die Hauptfigur von Class ist jemand komplett Neues.Doctor Who spin-off Class will focus on "brand new" characters, says creator - but will Peter Capaldi appear? Ness berichtete auf Twitter, dass Clara Oswald nicht in der Serie zu sehen sein wird. Doctor Who spin-off Class: Everything we know so far about the new BBC Three series Auch die Weinenden Engel oder andere alte Doctor Who Bekannte werden nicht in der Serie zu sehen sein. Ness möchte in der Serie etwas völlig neues zeigen und damit überraschen, anstatt altbekannte Dinge zu wiederholen.Don’t Expect Weeping Angels or Old Favourites in “Class” Jedoch hat Peter Capaldi bereits Interesse an einem kleinen Auftritt des Doctors in der Serie gezeigt.Class: Peter Capaldi Wants Cameo in Doctor Who Spin-off Er wird einen Gastaufritt in der Serie haben. Die Dreharbeiten für die Serie sollen im April beginnen.Doctor Who: Gastauftritt von Peter Capaldi im Spin-Off "Class" angekündigt Im Trailer wird das Coal Hill Schild kurz eingeblendet. Auf diesem werden genau wie in der Doctor Who Serie I. Chesterton (vermutlich Ian Chesterton) als Chairman of the Governors und W. Coburn als Schulleiter/in genannt. Dreh Class wird seit dem 4. April 2016 in Wales gedreht. Der Regisseur der Serie wird Ed Bazalgette sein. Dieser führte bereits in den Doctor Who Episoden The Girl Who Died und The Woman Who Lived Regie.New Doctor Who Spin-Off “Class” Announced Mitwirkende Hauptfiguren Wiederkehrende Figuren Gastdarsteller *Peter Capaldi in der Rolle des Zwölften DoctorsDoctor Who spin-off Class to start filming in April with Peter Capaldi set to 'pop up' in new show Darsteller, die zuvor andere Rollen spielte: * Paul Marc Davies - bekannt als Trickster aus The Sarah Jane Adventures)‘The Sarah Jane Adventures’ actor joins ‘Doctor Who’ spin-off ‘Class’ * Jami Reid-Quarrell - bekannt als Colony Sarff * Aaron Neil - bekannt als Dunlop * Pooky Quesnel - bekannt als Captain der Thrasymachus * Cyril Nri - bekannt als Smalley Episoden Romane Joyride (novel).jpg|''Joyride'' von Guy Adams The Stone House (novel).jpg|''The Stone House'' von A. K. Benedict What She Does Next Will Astound You (novel).jpg|''What She Does Next ...'' von James Goss Trailer und Promomaterial Class (A Doctor Who Spinoff) - BBC Three Teaser Trailer - 2015 - BBC Class Trailer (Official) class_promo.jpg Links * Video der Darsteller * Erstes Promofoto der Darsteller Einzelnachweise Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Spin Offs